Reminiscing over Coffee
by HazelHPwiz
Summary: My take on what could have occurred after Hit and Run (10x13). McGee reunites NCIS's forensic scientist with an old friend, because we all know Abby didn't mean it when she told Gibbs she was okay. Very McAbby. Fluffy! One-shot.


**Hey everyone! Sorry for my recent lack of fanfiction updates, my mind's hit a brick wall when it comes to most of my stories. But I was suddenly inspired after watching Hit & Run, so here's my take on what could have (and hopefully did) occur off screen. **

**Disclaimer: I never have (and unfortunately probably never will) own NCIS. **

"McGee, why are we here?" Abby asked with a disdainful look at the run down coffee shop as she stepped out of McGee's car. She'd expect this from Gibbs, after all, it was his favorite coffee shop, as she'd discovered years before, but unless McGee had a sudden craving for caffeine, they had no business being here. Anyways, who, besides el jefe, wanted coffee at this hour?

"Abby, I have someone I want you to meet." McGee replied obscurely, opening the door to the shop and flashing Abby a half smile.

The forensic scientist sighed, it had been less than a week since the case that brought back the memories she'd tried to repress since she first came to NCIS. Gibbs had definitely helped erase the thought of inadequacy and Abby had ended up writing McGee a short, if not vague, apology. Yet, she'd still been unable to manage a true smile since then, no matter how many _Caf-Pow!_s her coworkers brought her. Casting McGee a weary glance, she stepped into the coffee shop and quickly made her way to the counter, eyes skimming the menu.

"McGee, no offense, but I really don't want coffee right now." Abby exclaimed, turning around to find McGee in a booth by the door beside a woman.

Abby felt a pang of annoyance, had McGee just brought her here to introduce her to his new girlfriend? It would explain why he'd acted so secretive around the rest of the team as well as his jumpiness in the car. The thought of walking straight out the door and not stopping until she reached her apartment flashed across Abby's mind for a split second before she sighed and resigned to meeting whoever McGee was going to throw in her face. If she pretended to like the chick, maybe McGee would let her leave before he told her all about how they met and fell _instantly in love_. With a barely repressed scowl, she slid into the booth beside McGee.

"You must be McGee's new girlfriend." Abby said in a monotone, holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Abby Sciuto. His coworker and ex-girlfriend, although I'm sure Tim's told you all about _that_ already." She continued, ignoring the sharp pang of… anything but jealousy, in her chest.

"No, no, no. We're not dating. He just called me three days ago… He said it was important and I needed to come right away." She cast a wary look at McGee, who still appeared to be petrified by Abby's previous glares. "I'm Ricki Evans."

Abby's eyes widened and she cast a disbelieving glance at McGee, who just smiled. "You mean, you're…"

Ricki nodded, biting her lip uncertainly. "And I think I have something of yours…" She bent down and pulled a large bag out from under the table, rooting around in it for a bit before producing a worn white rabbit. Abby stared in awe, reflexively taking the heart out of her own purse and rubbing it in-between her thumbs. "Special Agent McGee told me that you were… distressed because you never thought I saw my grandfather again and you never had an impact on my life, you never made a difference."

Abby sat in silence, reliving the past week again. Throughout her life all she wanted to do was _help people_, and finding out that she couldn't even do that hurt more than anything else. After all, what was the point in trying if she'd never succeed?

"You did make a difference. A few years after you left, my granddad had a heart attack. When I found out, even my dad couldn't keep me from rushing to the hospital to see him. We spent the next two weeks together, and when he passed away… I knew he wasn't alone, and I didn't feel alone either. I keep this rabbit all these years because it gave me hope, hope that one day everything could get better, and it did." Ricki explained, smiling at the girl who'd changed her life so long ago. "It might have been just a rabbit to you, but to me it was so much more. I want you to have this." She said, pushing the rabbit across the table.

"Ricki, that's yours." Abby replied, her voice hoarse.

"When you gave this to me, it gave me hope. I want it to do the same for you."

Abby looked at the girl with wide eyes, a few teardrops dripping down her cheeks as she took the rabbit into her arms. "Thank you." She murmured, handing Ricki the worn fabric heart. "This is for you. It's from your bear… I'm sorry, it fell apart and this is all that's left."

Ricki's eyes glazed over as she thought of the day she'd been forced to part with her bear, and push her mother and grandfather from her mind for good. "Thank you."

McGee smiled to himself as the two women began exchanging stories, Ricki telling of her son and newborn daughter, and Abby speaking of her own family back at NCIS. Hours went by and soon the coffee shop was closing and the two were exchanging phone numbers. Abby watched in silence as Ricki got into her car and drove away before turning to McGee, still clutching the bunny rabbit.

"Thank you McGee… That was… Really sweet." Abby said, unable to name the feeling welling up inside her. Without a moments hesitation she threw her arms around him like she had so many times before. McGee smiled wearily, he hadn't had more than eight hours of sleep for the past week, tracking down Ricki and attempting to weasel as much information he could about her from Abby and, during a few desperate moments, Gibbs.

"Your welcome." McGee said as soon as Abby dropped her arms, giving her a half smile. "Are you okay, Abby? Really?"

Abby nodded, a smile slipping across her face. "For the last time, Timmy, I'm perfectly fine." Abby replied rolling her eyes and turning towards the car dramatically. McGee was unable to hide his smile as he dropped into the car beside her, wanting nothing more than to go home and get a good nights sleep.

They rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, until they reached Abby's apartment building. "Goodnight McGee…" Abby said nonchalantly as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Night Abby." McGee mumbled after she was safely in the building, his face bright red. It wasn't until he was halfway home that he was finally able to slow his racing heart, and think about something other than a certain forensic scientist.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
